Existing book binding coil insertion machines insert plastic spiral coil into a collection of pages being bound. Previously, such book binding machines have been large, and have several sequential functions to accomplish forming up pages, inserting plastic coils and cutting and crimping the coils. While forming up the pages, the proper tool must be selected from a set so as to match the variety of book thickness being bound. Most often, the exact tool for the particular thickness is unavailable to form the sheets properly.
Each plastic spiral gets inserted through the holes in a stack of sheets forming a book.